This invention relates to a connector comprising an operation member such as a lever.
As shown in FIG. 17, JP-A2001-297823 (Patent Document 1) discloses a connector 500. The connector 500 receives an object (relay) 501 along a receiving direction (RD). The connector 500 ejects the object 501 along an ejecting direction (ED) opposite to the receiving direction when an operation member 502 is operated. The connector 500 has terminals (not shown). The object 501 has mating terminals 503. Since contact forces between the terminals (not shown) and the mating terminals 503 are large, it might be difficult to directly pull the object 501 out from the connector 500. Even in that case, because the operation member 502 uses a principle of lever, the object 501 can be pulled out therefrom by operating the operation member 502 with a small force.
However, the connector 500 of Patent Document 1 has a drawback that the object 501 might be released off the connector 500 when the operation member 502 is operated to pull object 501 out from the connector.